Where Life Takes Me
by Ichiban Tomodachi
Summary: Adopted by a billionaire since she was five, Hitomi Kurasaki has been abused all her life. Forced to work as their slave and beatened for their own pleasure, Hitomi has lost all hopes of communicating...I wouldn't say much about this story being in the an


I wrote this on my free time, since I'm jaded in some ways.  
  
This story, my characters; are all made up from my mind.  
  
Do not copy write anything from this story unless asked, otherwise; leave my story alone.  
  
Where Life Takes Me, I Will Follow  
  
"Why do I live? What is my purpose in this lonely world?" I thought this to myself as I gave a long blank stare into the darkness. I could hear everything, the wavelengths of light, people thoughts, and the slightest noise from afar, but I don't want to hear anything at all. I just want to be left alone.I don't care about others for I have no one to care about. "This world is a sorrowful place to be." I muttered and buried my face away from everything.  
  
I was always alone, always so secluded and solitary. I didn't need anyone for no one needed me. Every stranger in this world feared me; they feared me because I was different. I was different because I was psychic and well, in people's language, a loner. I also had a sixth sense, I could see supernatural things and ghosts that no one else can imagine or less, want to see.  
  
Everything in this world means nothing to me. They see me as a defective and jaded person, not even a person, but a living manikin. How can anyone understand me if they fear me?  
  
A faint sound came from the door to the right of me and I turned to look at it without any enthusiasm. A low and gentle voice called out, "Hitomi, I-it's time for you to wash the dishes." I looked at the wooden door with a corrugated frame and only saw a sad eye staring at me. From just looking at the sorrowful eyes, I knew it was Haru.  
  
"I don't feel like it. I did not eat dinner today, why should I do such tedious work?" I glared at him and turned away. "I-if you don't do it, you'll be whipped by Lady Lanc." He replied meekly. "Why do you even call that wretched woman "lady"? She is as heartless as her husband. She made us her slaves for goodness sakes!" I yelled angrily at Haru's pitiful respect to Lanc.  
  
"But she took us in." Haru opened the door wider and now I could see his whole figure. He had smooth black hair with brown eyes that glittered like the sun's rays. He was fairly tall but not as tall as me for I was much older than him. He had a slender body with a warm and caring heart.  
  
"True, she did took us in but for only one reason, and that was to make us her slaves. Nothing would bring great joy to my heart if she never adopted us from the orphanage in the first place. I regret in all my years of my life to even follow her home into this disgusting mansion. She only adopt us for our labor Haru!" I screamed my throat off in anger.  
  
This time, Haru did not speak but he stared in the hallway. He turned to me slowly with fear in his eyes as he warned me, "L-Lanc is coming."  
  
I looked at him with the same expression he had, I was afraid of that woman. I then heard loud and heavy footsteps coming closer to my room. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at Haru. "Get out of the way, boy!" Lanc yelled as she pushed him down.  
  
She stomped into my room with a strict expression and said, "Get up you lazy girl! I didn't adopt you so you can enjoy yourselves in this mansion!"  
  
I was afraid but I showed no fears of mine to the likes of her so I only stared at her with hate. "What if I do not want to?" I questioned her as if I weren't scared of her. "You dare talk back to me, you devil?" Lanc yelled back as she raised her hand up ready to attack me. Yeah, that's what she referred me to, a "devil". Devil this; devil that, that's what she only calls me as.  
  
"Get up Devil, and do the dishes." "I will not." I replied to her quickly and stared at her. I know she was afraid of me as well, with my psychic powers and my sixth sense, she was afraid. I could see her refraining back but she glared at me and slapped me across the face. "I will not tolerate such insolence in this mansion!!" She grasped my arm and pulled me up violently. "If you do not follow my orders, then you'll pay dearly." She whispered to me. "Haru! Bring me the Thorned Whip! And quicken your pace!" She yelled to Haru. Haru hesitated and looked at me. He nodded as if he was sorry and ran to get the whip.  
  
I looked at Lanc who was still holding my arm and she stared back at me. She was about to slap me again when I hear her husband say, "That's enough dear. You do not want to bruise your perfect hands on the devil's face do you?" He said as he came in. "Darling, when have you come home?" She let go of my arm and walked to him. "Just now." He replied and hugged her. "I am overjoyed that you're finally home. I missed you dearly." Lanc said as she hugged him too. "And I too, and I too. But you know what I miss doing? I miss hitting the devil the most." He stared at me with an evil smile.  
  
"Oh you do, do you? Then please enjoy yourself." She gasped with excitement. "Ah, thank you love. You always know how to please me." He thanked Lanc and let her go. He came towards me and touched my brown almost black hair. "Your hair, it's so smooth." He commented me and moved his hand down to my face. "You have beautiful brown eyes, devil." He added and caressed my cheeks.  
  
I did not answer him but stood still and watched him. If I was correct, he will hit me soon. He touched my cheeks one more time and slapped me with full force. His slap was so powerful that it made me flinch back a step. The pain from my cheeks hurt so much that I found myself breathing hard. Hot tears began to drip down my face but I quickly wiped them away.  
  
I then stared back at Lanc's husband, Lorock, who was enjoying himself. He touched my forehead and knocked me down in the stomach. I let out a small cry of pain as I fell down to my knees. He then started to kick me viciously and started to curse at me at the same time. The agony was too much to bare that I couldn't feel my whole body anymore, everything was bruised and numb. I could see my hands turning all blue filled with bumps as I stared at it.  
  
I was about to faint when Lorock stopped. He turned to the doorway and I followed him weakly. I saw Haru standing there with fear as he brought the Thorned Whip. "Bring it here boy." Lorock ordered and Haru followed. Haru gave the whip to Lorock and Lorock said, "Good, boy, I like you. Why don't you stay here and watch the devil cry for forgiveness?" "No sir, I have my duties." Haru lied as he stared at me with sympathy. "Well then, forget your duties for today." "No sir, that wouldn't be-"Do as he says Haru!" Lanc interrupted Haru and Haru nodded meekly.  
  
Lorock smiled at Haru and turned back to me. "Ready devil?" He asked as he whipped my back. "Aaaaahhhh" I yelled in pain as the thorns prickled into my skin. Every part of my body pained so much that I could no longer hold my tears back. Tears started to flow down uncontrollably as I stared at Haru. He looked at me in horror and turned away. "Keep staring boy!" Lanc ordered and he obeyed. He stared at me again and I could see he was hurting inside for just staring at me suffer.  
  
Lorock continued to whip me and it hurt so much that I was about to faint. I murmured to Haru, "Please.don't look at me that way." I looked at Haru one more time and fainted. "Humph. She fainted." Lorock said and whipped me one more time. "Let's go love." Lanc said and they both left the room.  
  
~This is not the end of the first chapter.since the first chapter is too long; I decided to cut half of it for later. I will only upload more of my story if anyone ever reads this first. If no one reads this, I might as well delete this story for good. If anyone is interested in my story, do tell me so I will know someone actual reads this. Thank you for your time, have a good day. ~Ichiban Tomodachi 


End file.
